Trouble Trouble
by Dummiberr
Summary: Austin and Ally are married at last. But, with Austin at the height of his career, and Ally always at home, how will the new couple survive? Or will they get a divorce? Sequel to I Love You
1. Chapter 1

**Carey: Hey guys! So, Trouble Trouble(the sequel to I Love You) is finally here. And, to do the disclaimer is...drumroll please...Ross Lynch!**

**Ross: Hey guys! Okay, as most of you probably know, Carey doesn't own Austin and Ally. If she did, we **_**all **_**know she would play Ally. And Austin and Ally would date.**

**Carey: *blushes Ross, stop it. I don't like you like that.**

**Ross: Yeah, sure you don't. It's okay. I think it's cute.**

**Carey: And heres your chapter!**

Ally POV

It's been six months since our honeymoon. We went to Rome. Yes, Austin took me to Rome. He is so sweet. When he's here anyways. It's like he's never home because of his career. I try not to get pissy over it, but let's face it. I do. Not to his face of course. Just to everyone else I know. Especially Alexia, Trish, and Brianna.

Trish apologized when I started dating Austin after the divorce. I actually accepted it. I'm glad to. The four of us are awesome friends. Brianna is so playful with Summer and Ross(Mine and Austins two-year-old) and loves to do manicures with me and Summer,who is know eight. Trish has stopped switching job to job and is now permanently Austin's manager. Alexia is always fawning over John, Austin's drum player. She claims she's in _love_. And me? I'm the same old Ally.

"Honey, there's been last minute plans. I have to go do a concert." Austin said, disturbing me from my favorite Christmas movie, Twelve Dates Of Christmas.

"What?" I sighed. "Nevermind. When and Where?"

"Um. It's in London." he muttered the next part so I couldn't hear him.

"What's that?"

"On Christmas Eve."

"WHAT? Austin! This is-ugh. Fine, go. We'll do Christmas when you get back."

"Ally, please don't get upset. It's just one concert. I promise I'll be back the very next day. Babe, you know I would stay if I could."

"I know you would," I say tearing up, "Please don't make matters worse though. I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay."

He walked away and I started sobbing. The one day he gets a concert this month is the twenty-fifth. The one day I wanted him to stay home. The one day that's actually special to me. Maybe he doesn't know, but I always will. December 25 was when we had our first kiss. It was truth or dare and I picked dare and had to kiss him. But, I guess he'll be away.

"Ally?" I heard Summer ask.

"Yes sweets?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Your father isn't going to be here on Christmas."

"Why not?"

"He has a concert in London. He has to perform for his fans."

"Oh. That makes sense. But I wish he would be here. But, can Jemmie spend the night this saturday? I really want her to be here for the special."

"Of course Jemmie can. We love the Ross family. By the way, how's Jessie? We never talk anymore."

"Jessie quit last month. She got offered a modeling job with Victoria's Secret. Isn't that the panty store?" she giggled.

"Yes it is." I laughed, "But don't go around telling people that."

"Don't worry. I've only told Amy, Joan, Mindy, and Susan."

"Oh, Summer."

She laughed and I smiled. It would be an interesting night on Saturday.

**Carey: So, how was that Ross?**

**Ross: Meh. You like me. You named their son after me.**

**Carey: Okay, maybe.**

**Ross: Remember, to review people! **

**Carey: Oh, and next time, join me and Laura Marano to do the disclaimer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carey: Hey guys! So, I'm glad you all liked chapter one of Trouble Trouble! Obviously this is Chapter two. And, as I promised, here is Laura Marano!**

**Laura: Hey! Okay, so Carey wanted me to do some shoutouts. First, readinghottie16, Summer is adorable, isn't she? And lastly, supersweetp, wow I love your name so original. Parveena is a really cool name. No joke.**

**Carey: Thanks, Laura. And on with the chap—Ross, what's wrong?**

Austin POV

"Daddy?" spoke Ross, "What you dowing?"

"Daddy's packing." I said in an irritated voice. I wasn't mad at little Ross, I was mad at Ally. How could she fucking be mad at me? I make out damn living and she's got some damn shitty ass attitude towards the fact that I've got to perform for my fans. She can really be a bitch sometimes.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Ally said from the door way. Apparently I said that last part out loud.

"Um. Shit. But, yes. That's exactly how I feel. They're _my fans _Ally. They bought tickets to see me in concert. I'm not about to give up my career. Why don't you understand that Ally?"

"Don't you _dare _tell me I don't understand Austin Moon. I perfectly get it. You love your fans! They're your pride and joy, best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Exactly. They are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She sighed. Apparently, I had said something wrong. Not that I ever said anything right. Ally was always the right one. Never gave a damn about anyone else. It was all her. Ally. Ally. ALLY! She didn't care what everyone else wanted.

"So, your fans are your favorite thing in the world?"

"Yes, Ally, they are."

"Hmph." she muttered, "well then, I guess I'll see you around. Seeing as the kids and I aren't the best thing that happened to you."

Then she walked away. Oh no. FUCK! This wasn't good, not good at all. I looked at baby Ross who was crying his little heart out. I walked over to him and picked him up. He shouldn't have seen that.

"Shh, shh. Daddy's right here. Shh." I muttered as Ross began to calm down. Ally was standing at the door watching us. I turned towards here and saw...

**Laura: Carey, we're back on!**

**Carey: You'll have to closeup. I'm dealing with a crying seventeen year old!**

**Laura: Fine. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Join Carey next week with Calum Worthy! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Calum: Well, um, Carey isn't exactly here right now. She is um, yeah, I'm not entirely sure. So, did anybody see the crossover? I was great wasn't I? (continues to mumble about his great skills)**

**Audience: *starts applauding**

**Calum: Why thank you all!**

**Carey: I know I'm late. But, Calum, I don't think they're clapping for you. I think they're clapping at me.**

**Calum *turns around OH! Hey, Ross, Carey. Wait, *notices carey and ross holding hands Are you two a couple now?**

**Carey: Yeah. Anyways, do the disclaimer Calum!**

**Calum: Carey doesn't own Austin and Ally. Yet. **

Ally POV

After the whole fight with Austin, I came up with one conclusion. I was leaving. My bags were packed and so were Ross's. I couldn't take Summer because she doesn't legally belong to me, though I wish she did. But, she still went to Lexi's right after school on the weekdays.

"Ally, please, don't do this!" Austin begged, "I need you! I'm sorry! Just, please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Austin. But, until you change from being drunk in the fame, I'm done. This relationship isn't working right now. I'm giving you four months. If you prove to me that you can change into a better person within those four months, I'll be back. But, until then, Ross and I are leaving." I was starting to tear up.

"Yo-yo-you're taking Ross?"

"Yes. I'm not taking Summer, because I can't. But, I would if I could."

"Ally,"

"Bye, Austin." I start out the doors, but I turn around, Ross sleeping in my arms. "I will always love you."

Then, I walked right out the door. I started to silently let the tears flow. I knew exactly where I was going and had already made the plans. Jessie was a great friend. I'm so glad that we met her that one year in New York. I got into the cab I called and told the driver to take me to Miami Airport.

I watched as we drove away from the mansion. Austin was looking at me through the windows. I could've sworn I saw tears. I almost told the driver to turn back. Almost. But, I stay true to my word and that's why I was leaving Austin. He was making me hate life a lot lately, and I just needed a break. He didn't know where I was going, but he had my number. But if he wanted to talk to me, he'd call me. Maybe. Hey, those are some good lyrics. I got out my song journal to write some down.

_Hey, I just met you_

_ And this is crazy_

_ But, here's my number _

_ So call me maybe._

Maybe, I'd write some more later, but we were at the airport. I was starting to get nausea. I found a bathroom and took care of the vomiting. I don't know why I didn't feel good. It was probably because I'm going somewhere and no one other than Jessie knows it. She swore she wouldn't tell anyone, except her husband, Tony. They knew, because I was staying at their place for a couple of weeks until I could afford my own place without using Austin's money.

I boarded my plane and looked around. No one seemed to notice me. I'm very happy about that. So, I laid my head down, told Ross to wake me up if he needed anything, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Calum: OOH! This is getting good! But, if you don't mind me asking, when do I come in?**

**Carey: Soon, Calum, SOON! Okay, so everyone please review for me! I need to know if you guys like it! And, next week, join me and Raini Rodriguez! Okay, Bye everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carey: Hey! How is everyone? This is the next chapter of TROUBLE TROUBLE! Yay! Here to do the disclaimer is Raini Rodriguez!**

**Raini: Carey does not own Austin and Ally! Although, I know we all wish she did. Except me. **

**Carey: Excuse me?**

**Raini: Just kidding!**

**Carey: I know you are. Here is your chapter!**

Austin POV

She's gone. She's really gone. I can't believe she left me. I'm sitting in my bed crying my heart out and I really wish she was here. Trish is ignoring me most of the time unless it's about my career which I decided to put on hold until Ally thinks I'm husband material. Which apparently I'm not.

"Austin, buddy. Look, I brought you some pancakes with extra gravy!" Dez practically shouted at me when he entered my room.

"Dez," I said in a barely audible voice, "First of all, gravy doesn't go on pancakes, syrup does. And second of all, I don't want pancakes right now."

He gasps at my comment. But, it's true. If I don't deserve Ally, I don't deserve pancakes. I just really wish I could see her right now. That's all. Just the sound of her voice would make my heart race. She isn't going to call me, and I might be desperate, but I'm not going to seem desperate to her. Every couple has their fair share of fights. It isn't like I've hit her.

I slowly roll out of my bed and go into the bathroom, determined to get better at whatever I can.

**!Two years later! Austin and Ally never got back together. Still in Austin's POV**

I slowly got up out of the limo with Summer. She was so proud of herself right now. She just won her first grammy. We slowly went into the coffee shop in New York. Everything was decorated in red and green for the holiday season. I saw a cute little toddler playing in the snow being watched by an average looking tall guy. I waved and he scowled at me. Apparently he was not a fan.

I was texting on my phone as I walked up the front, deciding to get a slice of lemon cake.

"Hey, can I get a slice of-" I looked up and dropped my iPhone. "Ally?"

**Raini: Ooh this is getting SPICY! **

**Carey: Yeah. Next time Ross will be back to do the disclaimer! Don't forget to review! And, I'm so sorry it's short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ross: Merry Christmas guys! *kisses Carey**

**Carey: Not in front of the readers hun. Anyways, I hope you guys had a ROSSome Christmas! I got the BEST present ever! I got the first 3 seasons of the Vampire Diaries! I screamed so loud my sister's ears are still ringing. And, Ross gave me, a um, rather unmentionable present. *giggles**

**Ross: *sarcastically NOT IN FRONT OF THE READERS!**

**Carey: Well, guys, here's your chapter! **

**Ross: Carey does NOT own Austin and Ally, although she owns my heart.**

Ally POV

"We don't sell that here." I shot him a look that said "Well, this is awkward."

He just stared at me and acted almost frozen. Actually, I think he is frozen. Great. Summer decided to walk up – rather rudely, if I may say so – and she dropped her phone too. Well, apparently they drop phones a lot. I was just so shocked that it was kind of hard to think of anything other than the fact that I was standing face-to-face with my ex-husband. Face-to-face. Huh, that sounded good.

"Ally?" she looked at me and smiled.

"Hi hunny." I smiled back.

"Momma!" screeched a little blonde from the left.

"Hush, Monica **(1) **Hush. Momma will be over in a moment."

Austin slowly turned his head over to the little two-year-old girl. She smiled this big smile and her cheeks puffed out. Oh, how I loved it when her cheeks puffed out. But, clearly, Monica didn't want to listen to me, because she was running towards me full speed. She knows she isn't suppose to be behind the counter! There are no little children behind the counter.

"Austin, how have you been?" I offered.

"You have a daughter? That isn't Summer?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Who's the, um, dad?"

I sucked in a deep breath, preparing myself for the difficulty of telling him this news, but it had to be done. He deserved to know who the father of this child was, and god dammit, as much as I didn't want to tell him, I had to. I'd feel kind of guilty if I didn't tell him. That'd be horrible. I hate the feeling of guilt.

"Austin, the dad is-"

"Momma!" Monica screeched as I said the dad's name.

"What baby?" I said in a cooing voice.

"Me want cocoa!"

"No cocoa. Not now."

"But Momma!"

"Monica Sky Dawson! No cocoa right now! I don't have time to make it and I'm talking." It was at this moment I decided not to tell Austin who the dad was. It wasn't like it was neccesary that he knew. But, of coarse, life isn't that easy.

"Okay Momma," Monica muttered before looking at my ex. Her eyes went really wide and she clapped!

"DADDY!" she screeched and I knew that I was screwed.

**Ross: Ooh, spicey!**

**Carey: Don't act gay, Ross. It's not attractive.**

**Ross: pshh. ANYTHING I do is attractive!**

**Carey: Surrreee. Anyways, join me next week and Laura will be here for the disclaimer! And don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Laura: Hey guys!**

**Carey: Sorry it's been a while, but I'm going to apologize with a kick ass chapter! So why don't I just start it?  
**

* * *

Chapter Six: Austin POV

"Daddy? I-I-I'm Daddy? How on earth am I Daddy?"

"Right before I left, you know how things happened?" I nodded, "Well, um,ta-da!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I-uh-um-so what did you want a slice of?"

"Ally," I looked at her sternly. "Quit trying to change the damn subject!"

"Fine, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd act like this. Apparently I was right!" She was yelling at me now. We were being stared at by a lot of people. A few of them had cameras and were filming us. Oh, great.

"Ally," I said calmly, "Can we please talk about this in private?"

"How about we don't talk at all? I left you for a reason Austin." Then she walked away. Oops.

* * *

After my little blowout with Ally, I went down to the new recording studio to write a new song. They've been getting a lot better recently. Not that good but they are getting there, and that's all I could ask for. That I'd eventually be able to write a song that meant something to me. That wasn't about getting drunk and partying all night. That's what all the songs the "professionals" write are about. I grabbed a pen and began to write lyrics.

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know, whatever.

Finally! I actually wrote a song that perfectly describes how I feel about Ally at the moment. I may still love her with all my heart, but I just wanted to stay with her one more night to see if it's lust or real feelings. My bet's on lust.

It's just lust.

* * *

**Carey: So how was that for a kickass chapter?  
**

**Laura: Things are defenitly getting interesting, Carey.  
**

**Carey: Enough about my story. Fellow Ausslies, IT'S HAPPENING! Ally has a crush on Austin! I am so happy I don't know what to say. You know what would make me more happy?  
**

**Laura: Reviews and Ross?  
**

**Carey: Exactly! So review while I go talk to Calum and Ross who are playing videos in the back!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Carey: Welcome back to...**

**Calum: *silence**

**Carey: Calum...**

**Calum: I wonder if cows are green?**

**Carey: On with the story. This Chapter is Ally POV**

* * *

"Why must Austin make a scene everywhere? The douche." I said flopping on the couch in my apartment. Monica and Ross were with Tony and Jessie. I was really happy that it was just me tonight.

"Now, now, deary. Let's not get feisty." Said a voice. I looked over at my rocking chair and saw a redhead sitting tere. Did I mention she had wings?

"Who are you and why do you have wings?" I said angrily.

"My name is Sylvia. And I'm your fairy god mother. You can have one wish. No kids. More money, a-"

"Life without Austin?"

"No, but I can go back in time to the day you met Austin. I'll gove you full remembrance of your life now and you can stop yourself from meeting him. But, that decisIon is a dangerous one. It can affect your life forever."

"I don't care. I wish to go back to the day I met Austin."

* * *

"Thank you." I said kindly. That's when I relized where I was. I was fifteen and working at Sonic Boom again. It was about two minutes until Austin and Dez walked in so I was really happy when Trish walked in.

"TRISH!" I exclaimed, jumping over the counter, "In about a minute, two minutes two boys will be playin those drums. I need you to tell them no. And prevent the blonde one from coming upstairs at any point to ask me any question.

"Okay," she said, confused. I ran upstairs and wanted to curl up on the green chair in the practice room. Except, the chair wasn't there because Austin was the one who had redecorated it. Well, crap.

I heard Trish yelling so I assumed Austin and Dez were here. I sat up here and waited for the yelling to stop. Finally, Trish came up to the practice room. "They're gone."

* * *

**Carey: I know it's short, but I didn't have much time. Please REVIEW!**


	8. SO

**So, I really hate when chapters are dedicated to Author's Notes, but, I don't have the energy to continue this story anymore. So, I've proplsed a contest. Whoever can come up with the best idea for this story can take over. I'll give them full ownership of this story! This is a completely real contest, so please tell me what you think! I really just can't continue it anymore! So leave your idea for the story in the reviews or PM it to me and I'll announce the winner tomorrow night! I'm sorry for abandoning this story.**

**-Carey**


	9. RAWR

**Obviously, I wasn't clear. THIS STORY WILL END IF NO ONE TAKES OVER IT AND AUSLLY WILL BE OVER FOREVER!**


	10. Confusion

**Okay guys, two things, right now i'm tied up between readinghottie16's idea and ChestnutLock's idea. So tell me why you guys think you should be in charge of this story and I'll let ya know what I decide. And, second, my best friend's boyfriend told me he's in love with me!? HELP!?  
**


	11. bye

This story is now over. No more. But check out my poll


End file.
